


The Harvest God's Will

by MrWoofles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Divinity, F/M, Sex, Tranformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: [WP] The paladin of the group is such a Lawful Good square, so, being the CG sexy witch with high CHA, you decide to flirt with him to get him to chill out. It sort of works, but now he's confessing his love for you and wants to marry you. What are you going to do? -From Reddit
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Harvest God's Will

"I love you." Those words were so direct that I felt my chest squeeze.

The Paladin, Eric Rembar, a man I had traveled with since he was but a simple man with a robe and a sword. He was now a towering Paragon of the Goddess of Roads. I had been flirting with him to get him to relax but I never expected such words.

"You do remember that I am Witch. I dabble in profane and turn my nose at your Goddesses rules." I tapped my staff against the ground for dramatic effect. "I believe that the Goddess herself called me: a rude uncultured Harlot unfit to lick her boots."

"I have no designs to push my faith upon you." He said while sharpening his sword. "I fell for you a long time ago. Back when we had to fight our way out of the Claxon Hive."

"Six years and you are just now telling me? I've tried to get you to join me in brothel hopping with Falgar. You seemed disgusted by the very idea of sex." I chuckled and began etching a circle into the dirt of the campsite.

"Brothels make me homesick. I don't talk about it but both my mother and father were in the business." Eric finished sharpening the sword as if he didn't just blow my mind.

"I thought you were a noble. Your sword cost enough when I met you to buy a village. You are still a virgin. How? Hoooooow?" I felt like a doppelganger had replaced my companion.

"Just because I have not been intimate with anyone doesn't mean I am innocent of sex. My service to the Goddess involves me healing many of 'sensitive' ailments. Remember when our druid friend managed to several things from the neighborhood animals on her drunken transformation bender? I healed that." He nervously began sorting his tools.

"I see." I thought sourly. I knew of his oaths better than most. Eric cannot lie but he can lie by omission.

"If I were to love you back would the Goddess of Roads take your powers away?" I asked.

"I would lose some of my powers, Paladins can be traded to other God without losing their full powers. The Goddess of Roads hates witches and my powers have already begun to dwindle since we killed the dread dragon." He sighed.

I activated my magic senses and the brilliant golden aura that used to be blinding for me to look at was now a sputtering golden candle. I wanted to smack him, he should have come to me sooner.

"Would you care to meet my own patron? I believe that you might find more kindness in their bosom." My circle was complete but instead of the fire sprite I had planned I would summon something bigger.

"It isn't a demon?" He asked.

"I dislike demons. They ask much but give little. My Patron is a minor Goddess. Not on the same level as the Goddess of Roads but far more." I took a deep breath, "Liberal in her desires."

"I will speak to her but I will not promise anything." He blushed looking at the ground.

I took a slice of pumpkin, a locket of my hair and a goat horn from my bag and put them into the circle. "Hey Big Mama, I need your counsel. Please help." I shouted into the circle.

"Is that a prayer?" He asked looking at the circle skeptically.

The was no fanfare as the being appeared beside him. Standing just under seven feet with long goat like horns, Big Mama manifested as a humanoid with wide child bearing hips and just enough fur to keep her warm but to leave everything exposed. She tossed a few vegetable in our empty pot and started to cook.

"Maria. Please stop advertising me as a Minor Goddess. It makes me sound like a beggar, call me a fertility Goddess, a harvest Goddess. You're gonna make this poor boy think I'm a demon." She chuckled and gave a long look at Eric. "That is a fine man. Roads always seems to get the cute males."

Eric gave a polite bow, "Hello your grace. I am Eric Rembar Pala-"

"Stop stop. I am not that kinda Goddess. If anything look at me as you would an old friend. Call me, Hallie or Big Mama. Anyway, I was ease dropping on the conversation since I felt my little gal get worried. Maria often talks about you during our communion." Big Mama turned to me and winked. "I used to give her dreams about you in all kinds of positions. You might be a virgin but dream you has railed her on many a lonely night."

Eric face was like he had been slapped, I felt a little insulted that he would even be upset that I-, "Miss Hallie I do believe my companions tastes are personal and I don't think you should embarrass her as her Patron." Okay, Eric is still in the clear. For now.

"Oh wow. I've never been admonished by a human before. Well I apologize, it is in my nature to be carefree with my subjects. Teasing them is just a perk of the position but I will take this seriously. Eric Rembar, On my Authority I call The Goddess of Road to this communion."

A rift opened in the center of camp and the Goddess of Road appear in a corona of light that was almost blinding. She was a flawless human figure made of living light with lines of pure silver moving about her body like a living map. She turned her gaze to Big Mama.

"What do you want child?" The voice commanded so hard that both Eric and I babbled out everything we wanted.

Big Mama gave a polite bow. "I would ask that you give my servant a chance to love your servant."

The goddess turned toward me, she peered into my soul. Unlike our first meeting, there was no mortal shell to contain her power. She made a disgusted noise and with a wave of her hand turned my body into ash. My spirit was still standing their in shock.

"Maria! No!" I heard Eric cry out.

"You are release from my service, I spare you only for your acts in my name. If you ever call upon me or even my Paladins, I will show no mercy. Witches are the enemy and I am disappointed you have not learned that." Roads glared at my soul. "Young Goddess. Do what you want with him, do not invoke my name in such meaningless pursuits again." The goddess disappeared in a wink of light.

"Mariaaaaa." Eric screamed as his hand dug through my ashes. I was still reeling at how easily I died.

"That was quiet kind of Roads." Hallie said looking at my soul. "As a human witch she is obligated to act against you. Goddess almost never directly attack another Gods servants. I am a fertility god thus reincarnation is under my domain. Maria of the White Pines, You will be reborn as my satyr."

"You're are going to bring her back?" Eric said with hope in his blue eyes.

"We are." Hallie moved her hands in a blur as Eric's armor and close fell to the ground in two neat stacks. "I can bring her back but I'll need you inside of me. This will be our pact, My Paladin."

Hallie pushed Eric backward as soft grass rushed to meet him. The spongy grass acted as a mattress to meet him. I watch as she climbed on top of him and lowered herself on his shaft. The instant their bodies met I felt his shaft inside of me, Hallie leaned over him and rocked her hips.

"Maria can feel anything you do to me. This is the bond I share with my servants, your pleasure is my pleasure. She is watching this so give her a good time." Hallie growled.

"Y-yes." Eric grunted.

He thrusted hard inside of her, I felt that girth stretching my spectral form. I moaned from the after life. "More, squeeze me." I moaned as Hallie repeated my words with my voice.

Eric's strong hands gripped me and hammered home. There was a passion not for the Goddess but to save me. I could feel his strength inside of me, his cock exploring me. Every thob and thrust made me feel wild, this wasn't the soft sex of humans. I was rutting with my mate. I moved my hips to match his tempo and the Goddess mimic me. She allowed me the freedom to bend down and kiss him.

His hands teased at Hallie's oversided bust. My own nipples hardened in response, I moved my finger over his chest and enjoyed every inch of his body. "I love you too, Eric." I said before I felt his seed enter me.

Hallie stood up with seed still dripping down her legs. "For a first timer, you did good. As the first of my Paladins I bestow you with one on my own Saytrs as a familiar." She stepped over my ashes and let their mixed fluids drip down.

My consciousness snapped back as I grew out of my own ashes. Twin horns curled around my head like a goat, my hips were far wider than in my human body. My feet ended in dark hooves and I could feel a tail fluttering behind me. The strongest feeling of magic fell over me, I could tell I no longer needed to speak to perform nature or sex magic. I felt my face and it was thankfully human. I looked up at the pair to realize that I was only about five feet tall rather than my human size of six two. Red fur covered my stomach and my limbs but left my beasts and ass exposed.

"This is my newest Saytr, Maria of the White Pines. You will commune with her the same way we have communed tonight." She didn't get to say any more before we both tackled her in a hug.

We sobbed and blurted out thanks. I admit that I was still coming out of the shock of being murdered. Big Mama just patted our heads like her children. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I won't let mean old gods bully you."

Eric pulled back, "What are your orders, Goddess."

Hallie grinned, "There is a couple of dryads up north that could use a bit of help with farming."

Eric paused, "I will go but what is my oath?"

Hallie shrugged, "Do what you think is right and fuck my Saytr like the sex fiend she is. Seriously you are going to want to fuck Maria at least two times a day. My bless does make it so you never run dry. You could probably fuck a succubus pack into a coma if you tried."

Eric nodded, "That seems really easy."

Hallie pointed to him, "Like your mom, eeeh." She vanished with a smirk on her face.

"Did my new goddess just insult my mother and save your life in the same day?" Eric said softly disbelief on his face.

"Eric... I know things went crazy but I'm gonna need one of those communion soon. My body feel like it is on fire." I said rubbing a finger between my legs. It did nothing.


End file.
